


Unwanted Memories

by Ilovecastiel18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2020-06-15 07:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19608079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovecastiel18/pseuds/Ilovecastiel18
Summary: AU fifth year. What if, in their Occlumency lessons, Professor Snape saw some memories that Harry didn’t want anyone to see? Rated T for abuse, mild language, and mentions of non-consensual sexual contact. OOC Snape, since he’s kind to Harry, and a bit OOC Harry, he’s a lot more mature in this story than he is in the books. This fic is very sappy, and involves a lot of emotions and crying, so if you do not like those kind of fics, this won’t be your kind of story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters used in this story, all recognizable names, locations, and characters are property of the wonderful JK Rowling, who was lovely enough to bless us with the Harry Potter books to become obsessed with as I have.

……………….

Unwanted Memories

……………….

Chapter 1

“Legilimens!” Snape yelled, his wand pointed at Harry for the umpteenth time that evening.

Instantly, Harry was thrust into his memories. _He was in Umbridge’s office, slicing his hand open repeatedly with her special quill; he was cooking breakfast for the Dursleys; he was weeding their garden, in desperate need of a drink of water; he was watching out Dudley open Christmas present after Christmas present through the vent in his cupboard door; he was literally being thrown into his cupboard by his Uncle Vernon after he asked for a bit of food; he was being hit repeatedly by Uncle Vernon’s belt, pleading the whole time with his uncle to stop, that he would stop being a freak; he was being thrown onto the hallway floor and kicked in the ribs before his Uncle Vernon leaned down and started unzipping his pants…_

“NO!” Harry screamed, using every ounce of will power he had to push Snape out of his mind. Snape was thrown off his feet and into the wall, but he didn’t even seem to notice. He was staring at Harry with unabashed confusion, with underlying rage.

Harry couldn’t take it, he fled toward the door. Snape, however, had no intention of letting Harry leave after seeing that memory, so he lifted his arm (thankfully he hadn’t dropped his wand during his flight across the room) and shot a locking spell at the door that couldn’t be overrode by a simple Alohomora.

Harry, predictable as ever, wiped out his wand and screamed _“ALOHOMORA!”_ at the door. He then frantically turned and yanked at the door handle before dropping his hand and turning around slowly, defeat in his eyes.

Snape watched all this from the floor, still barely registering that Harry had thrown him across the room by sheer willpower. Once Harry turned around, however, Snape realized he was still on the floor, staring at Harry. He picked himself up and brushed dust off of his robes, feeling the bump on the back of his head where he had hit the wall.

“Sorry for throwing you across the room, Professor. I didn’t mean to. Are you alright?” Harry asked, with a note of, surprisingly, concern in his eyes.

“I’m alright, Harry. Just a bump. Care to explain to me about those memories? All of them?” Snape replied, inwardly cursing himself for the lack of malice in his voice, as well as his unconscious use of Harry’s first name.

Harry, observant as always, though Snape didn’t think so, noticed the lack of hatred and sarcasm in Snape’s voice, as well as his use of Harry’s given name.

“No, I’d prefer not to actually, Professor.” Harry answered.

“You don’t have an option.” Snape replied. Usually, a statement like this would be accompanied by his iconic sneer, as well as a good bout of sarcasm, but both of those were still lacking from Snape’s face and voice, and he still had a confused expression, instead of an angry one.

“I really don’t want to talk about it, Professor. Those are my memories, they’re none of your concern.” Harry tried to put enough malice in the statement to make Snape resort to his usual rude self, but he failed completely; his voice shook, and this put a look of concern on Snape’s face, instead of the hatred Harry was hoping for.

“They are my concern if one of my students is abused, whether it be by _relatives,”_ Snape spat the word “relatives” with even more hatred and spite than he usually directed at Harry, “Or a so-called professor, even if they are not in Slytherin. Tell me what you were doing in Umbridge’s office in that first memory, Harry.” Snape had given up sounding like his usual self, and stopped trying to remind himself to spit out the name “Potter” at the boy instead of calling him “Harry” with concern in his voice. He knew it wouldn’t work.

“I was serving detention, sir.” Harry replied, trying to stop Snape from questioning him more on the subject. He didn’t know which was worse; Snape knowing about Umbridge or him knowing about the Dursleys.

“And what, exactly, did this detention entail?” Snape questioned. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, and he felt rage building inside of him, threating to break through his carefully constructed walls.

“Lines.” Harry answered simply, hoping against hope that Snape hadn’t seen what Umbridge’s quill did to his hand.

“Lines…” Snape muttered. Harry could see Snape’s wheels turning in his head. “May I see your hand, Harry?” Snape asked abruptly.

“Of course, Professor.” Harry held out his right hand.

“The other one.” Snape said with a pointed look at the boy. Now Harry was panicking, Snape knew. He wouldn’t ask for Harry’s hand if he didn’t, and he had asked for his injured hand.

“Um…well, sir…you see...”

“Please, Harry?” Snape was nearly pleading with Harry, and that alone made Harry oblige and lift up his left hand for Snape to inspect. Snape grabbed his hand very gently, gentler than Harry would have ever thought possible from his rude and condescending Potions Professor, and pulled up Harry’s sleeve.

There, clear as day, were the words _I must not tell lies_ etched into Harry’s skin. The skin around the cuts was pink and enflamed, and the words were blood red, brittle scabs. Snape sighed. Harry could see rage burning in his eyes. He wasn’t sure if it was directed at him, for not telling someone about the detentions, or at Umbridge. Probably him, Harry thought.

“I _cannot_ believe that toad used a blood quill on a _student!”_ Snape yelled, his voice echoing around the office. Harry saw Snape visibly pull himself together before he dropped his hand and looked Harry straight in the eyes.

“And what about the other memories, Harry?” He asked.

Harry’s stomach dropped. He really, _really_ didn’t want to talk about those. Snape knowing about the Dursleys was ten times worse than him knowing about the detentions.

“Sir, please, I don’t want to talk…”

“ _Please,_ Harry. I only want to help you,” Snape was actually pleading this time, his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “I may not have been the nicest person over these last four and a half years to you, but I truly do care about you, a lot, and I don’t like the idea of your family abusing you…”

“They don’t abuse me. I deserve every punishment I get. I’m just a good-for-nothing freak that takes clothes off Dudley’s back and food off their table.” Harry snapped back.

Snape seemed completely shocked, however he soon found his voice, and his face settled into a look of cold fury. “That’s what they tell you, is it…” he started to say.

“You should be happy, _Professor_ , that someone is teaching me a lesson. You don’t care what happens to me, you hate me!” If Snape was shocked before, he was speechless now. It took him a full two minutes to regain his composer.

“Take off your shirt, Harry.” He commanded.

“Wha…”

 _“Now!”_ Snape yelled, though his voice lacked its usual malice.

Harry shot the older man a glare before stripping off his outer robe and tie. He then unbuttoned his dress shirt and took it off, leaving him in his black dress pants and white t-shirt. “Professor, is this really necessary…”

“Harry, just do it.” Snape cut across him.

Harry sighed and pulled his t-shirt over his head, dropping it onto the floor. Snape then put his hands back on Harry’s shoulders and slowly turned him around.

There, on Harry’s back and shoulders, were crisscrossed welts and scars, with yellowish bruises that still have not faded in the four months he had been at Hogwarts surrounding them. Harry’s entire back was covered in welts, scars, and bruises, with an ample number of bruises covering his ribs as well. Snape could see belt buckle marks that had been gouged into Harry’s skin by his Uncle whipping him.

Harry caught Snape’s sharp intake of breath and hung his head in shame. Snape _had_ said that he cared about him, and now he was going to think him a wimp for not being able to defend himself against a stupid muggle.

After a moment of silence, with Harry forcing his tears back and Snape openly staring at his back, fighting to control his rage, Snape let go of Harry’s shoulders and said the sentence that Harry would have given anything to be able to ignore.

“Put your shirt on, Harry, we’re going to see the Headmaster.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters used in this story, all recognizable names, locations, and characters are property of the wonderful JK Rowling, who was lovely enough to bless us with the Harry Potter books to become obsessed with as I have.

…………..

Unwanted Memories

………….

Chapter 2

“NO! Please, Professor, I’ll tell you, but I don’t want to tell Professor Dumbledore!” Harry pleaded with Snape.

“And why would that be, Harry?” Snape questioned. He was going to bring the boy to Dumbledore anyway, but a full understanding of what happened at his relatives’ house might help, so he decided to play along, for now.

“Well…I mean…how could he not know? Professor Dumbledore always has an order member guarding the house, and I’ve asked him to let me stay here before…I mean…he must know what happens there.” Harry replied shyly.

“I assure you, Harry, Professor Dumbledore knew nothing of the goings on at that house. He would have taken you away from there in an instant, and probably hexed your relatives into oblivion, if he knew half of what I have seen.” Snape responded. Harry didn’t look reassured.

“And I think he and Professor McGonagall know about Umbridge’s detentions, because Professor McGonagall told me to just keep my head down and push through them. And Dumbledore must know, I mean, he’s the Headmaster.” Harry pushed on.

Snape sighed and sat down behind his desk. “Sit, Harry.” He motioned toward the chair across from his desk. Hesitantly, Harry sat down. “While Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster, he does not know about everything that happens here, and, again, I assure you he knew nothing of the abuse you have encountered, whether it be here or at that house. And, believe me, Harry, if Professor McGonagall knew of the nature of your so-called _detentions_ , that toad probably wouldn’t be in any condition to teach. She would have hexed her into oblivion. Now, you said before you would tell me everything. I want to know what happened in each of the memories I witnessed, and please don’t lie.”

Harry tensed up and sighed. “Sir, I really don’t want to talk about it…”

“Harry, please, I only want to help you.” Snape cut him off.

Harry sighed and pulled at his tie (he had been putting his clothes on when he was explaining to Snape that he would tell him everything). “Alright, sir. Um…where to start…” Harry scratched at the back of his neck.

“How about the chores I saw you doing?” Snape offered.

“Right. Well, ever since I could walk, I’ve done all of the chores in the house. I have to cook, clean, weed, etc. And I don’t actually get to eat what I cook. I get table scraps and food that is a week past the due date. That’s why I’m so skinny.” Harry replied shyly.

“Alright,” Snape’s anger toward the Dursleys was already bubbling inside him, and the rest of the memories were far worse. “What about watching that whale of a boy open presents.

“Right, well I was six, and it was Christmas. I don’t get presents, ever. The first present I ever got was Hedwig, my owl, that Hagrid bought me on my eleventh birthday.” Harry answered.

“And where were you when you were watching?” Snape asked, his rage still boiling, though he kept his voice as cool and calm as ever.

“My cupboard.” Harry replied simply.

“Your cupboard? What do you mean by that?” Snape questioned, confusion in his voice.

“I didn’t have a bedroom. I slept in the cupboard under the stairs until I got my first Hogwarts letter, then my aunt and uncle gave me Dudley’s second bedroom. They were scared that someone was watching the house, because my letter was addressed to ‘the cupboard under the stairs.’ Not scared enough to stop hitting me though...” Harry slapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. He had not meant to let that slip. “Uh…that’s another reason I think Dumbledore knows. I mean, my letter was address to _the cupboard under the stairs_ for Merlin’s sake.” Harry tried to deflect off what he had let slip, but it didn’t seem Snape was so easily fooled.

“There is a special quill here that addresses the letters, we don’t even see them unless they must be hand delivered.” Snape’s eyes had a look in them as if he could see right through Harry’s deflection, but he chose to ignore it for now.

“What about you uncle throwing you into that cupboard?” Snape questioned.

“Oh, that. I had asked for some food, I hadn’t eaten in two days and I was really hungry. He got mad cause I’m a good-for-nothing freak that takes food out of his son’s mouth, and I should be grateful for all they’ve given me.” Harry replied. He sounded like that statement was drilled into his brain.

Now Snape’s rage was starting to boil over. “You hadn’t eaten in _two days_ and he threw you in a _cupboard_ for asking for food?!” Snape yelled.

“Uh, yeah.” Harry replied nervously.

Snape noticed that Harry was nervous, and used every ounce of willpower he had to cool down. “Harry, you are _not_ a good-for-nothing freak, and you should get however much food you want.” Snape had to stop himself from adding more; he wanted answers, and blowing up about this wasn’t the best way to get them. “And the memory with the belt…?” Snape questioned quietly, he didn’t trust his voice.

“Uh, I burnt the dinner. I was nine. I was just a stupid little freak; I should have known not to burn the food…”

“You are NOT a freak, Harry!” Snape yelled. Harry jumped a foot off the chair before glancing over at the door, wondering if Snape had unlocked it. “I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean to yell.” Snape said calmly. He still needed one more answer. “What about that last memory…?” Snape hated to ask, but he had to know.

“I don’t want to talk about it, sir.” Harry pleaded.

“How long has it been happening?” Snape hated himself for continuing when Harry was so obviously uncomfortable, but he needed answers.

“What, sir?” Harry asked, fear in his voice.

“How long has your uncle been raping you?”

Harry’s face drained of color. “He…he doesn’t…”

“I _saw_ that last memory, Harry, I _do_ have eyes. How long has it been happening?” Snape questioned. He sounded stern at first, but his voice grew softer, and dropped to a whisper, filled with emotion, at the end.

“It…he…no…”

“Please, Harry. I want to help you.” Harry saw more emotion on Snape’s face that he had ever seen, with the exception of the abundance of hate that was usually there. There was unmeasurable sadness there, as well as a hint of rage. Strangely, though, there was no pity.

For these reasons, Harry decided he might as well get it over with and tell him. “Um, I think since I was eight. On my eighth birthday was when it started. I was too small before that.” Harry scratched at the back of his neck and looked down at his lap, fighting to keep his tears at bay. Because of this, he didn’t see the look of pure rage flash across Snape’s face.

Despite Harry’s efforts, however, his tears leaked out of his eyes and splashed into his lap. Snape, observant as ever, noticed this through his rage, and instantly left his seat and knelt beside Harry’s chair.

“Are you alright, Harry?” Snape asked softly. “I’m so sorry I pushed you into answering my questions, I hated myself for it, but I had to in order to help you. Forgive me?” Snape put his hand on Harry’s shoulder as he said this.

That did it for Harry. He launched himself into Snape’s arms, nearly knocking the older man flat on his back, and sobbed into his shoulder.

“Oh, Harry, I’m so, so sorry this happened to you. I will never let you go back there, mark my words. It’s alright, let it out, there you go…” Snape wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, whispering soothing words to Harry while he cried. A few tears even leaked out of Snape’s eyes, and he hadn’t allowed that to happen since that day when he called Lily…no. he wasn’t going to fall into his own pity party when Harry needed him.

Despite popular belief, he did not, in fact, hate Harry. Snape cared for the boy more than anything, but couldn’t act like it because Malfoy was in Harry’s Potions class. Now he could finally act like he cared a bit more than he had in the past.

Once Harry had sobbed himself dry, Snape loosened his grip on the boy and went to pull away, but Harry held on tightly. Snape complied, and retightened his grip on Harry, letting him bury his face in his shoulder.

“Harry, I hate to ask, but are you up to going to the Headmaster’s office? We can floo there, so you don’t have to be seen with your greasy git of a Potions Professor in the hallways. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall have to know about this.” Snape asked reluctantly. He did not want to make Harry relive those memories again

Harry mumbled something into Snape’s shoulder.

“Speak up, Harry, I can’t hear you, you’re talking into my shoulder.” Snape said.

Harry lifted his head off Snape’s shoulder, disentangled himself from his Potions Professor’s arms, and stood.

“Yes, sir, I’ll go and speak to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. And I wouldn’t mind being seen in the hallways with you, sir. I don’t think you’re a greasy git. You’ve saved my life numerous times, and I think, I’m not sure, but I think you’re only mean to me in class because of Malfoy and the other mini Death Eaters in my Potions class. I play along with Ron when he talks about you, but I don’t think you’re that bad. And it helps that you’re actually a really good teacher when you’re not favoring the Slytherins or being mean to me.” Harry gave Snape a small, sad smile, which Snape returned.

“Thank you, Harry. And you’re right, I only pretend to hate you because of Draco and his friends. I do care about you a lot.” Snape replied.

“I know that, Professor.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters used in this story, all recognizable names, locations, and characters are property of the wonderful JK Rowling, who was lovely enough to bless us with the Harry Potter books to become obsessed with as I have.

…………..

Unwanted Memories

………….

Chapter 3

“Albus!” Snape yelled as he stepped out of the fireplace in Dumbledore’s office.

“Severus, what a lovey surprise! And…Harry?” Dumbledore exclaimed as he came down from his personal quarters, confusion masking his usual air of amusement.

“We need to speak to you Albus, but we must wait for Minerva to show up. She should be on her way once she finishes grading her NEWT students’ essays.” Snape replied, sitting in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore’s desk and motioning for Harry to take the one beside him.

“What is it you need to speak to me about, Severus? Does this have something to do with Harry?” Dumbledore asked.

“Why else would he be here, Albus?” Snape replied with his usual air of impatience. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had known Snape long enough to see right through his impatience and snarkiness, he could see the concern in his face.

“Severus…” Dumbledore started to ask Snape what was going on, but right at that moment Professor McGonagall walked into the office.

“What is this about, Severus…Potter? What are you doing here?” McGonagall idly waved her wand and conjured a chair for herself beside Snape while asking questions.

“Severus was just about to tell us what’s going on, Minerva.” Dumbledore answered politely.

“Um…well…” Snape started, lacking his usual smooth, snarky tone.

“It’s fine, sir. I can explain. It’s high time I’ve started acting more mature anyways.” Harry interrupted.

“Harry…” Snape started to argue.

“It’s fine, Professor, I got it.” Harry cut across. “Well, uh, Professor Snape was using Legilimency on me so I could practice Occlumency and he came across some memories…” Harry started to tell the room. He was staring hard at his lap as he talked. He nearly jumped out of his clothes when he felt Snape reach across and take his hand. Snape must have noticed Harry jump, because he went to pull his hand back, but Harry, with his quick reflexes from Quidditch, held on until Snape’s hand relaxed back onto his.

“Well, these memories, they weren’t exactly happy…” Harry was struggling to finish telling his story.

“Harry’s uncle abuses him, Albus.” Snape cut Harry off, still holding his hand.

“I’m sure that’s an exaggeration, Severus, surely…” Dumbledore started, but Snape cut him off.

“He physically abuses him, Albus. I’ve seen memories of him hitting Harry with his fists and his belt…and…” Snape stuttered to an end, looking at Dumbledore’s dumbstruck look. He didn’t dare look at McGonagall right now. “Harry’s uncle also rapes him.” Snape burst out, squeezing Harry’s hand as he said it.

The office was silent for a long time, then…

“WHAT?!?!” Nobody in that room had heard such a sound come from Minerva McGonagall before, not even Dumbledore. Her voice was full of rage and hatred, but they could also hear her fighting to keep tears at bay. Her voice was choked up. “Please…please no…I’ve failed as a Head of House…” McGonagall stuttered. She finally gave up holding her tears back and dropped her head into her hands and sobbed. This was an odd sight for everyone there; Minerva McGonagall was the strongest woman any of them had ever met, they had never seen her break down or doubt herself before.

Dumbledore was still in a state of shock, but Snape tried to console McGonagall. However, Harry beat him to it.

“No, Professor! You haven’t failed at your job! I made sure to hide it best when around you, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore, because I knew you three would be the first to notice. Don’t doubt yourself, Professor, please.” Harry pleaded. McGonagall sniffed, but didn’t lift her head or respond. Harry got up and moved over to kneel next to her chair. “Please, Professor, believe me. You’re an amazing teacher and Head of House, you haven’t failed. Please don’t believe you did anything wrong, ma’am.” Harry continued to plead.

“Oh, Harry…” McGonagall sniffed and lifted her head to look at him through puffy eyes. “You’re such a wonderful student and person, don’t let anyone tell you different.” She took his hand and held it for a minute, then let go and looked toward Dumbledore with shock.

Harry turned around to see an even more surprising sight than McGonagall breaking down; Dumbledore looked completely and utterly broken. He was openly crying, but his head wasn’t in his hands. He was blankly staring at his desk, tears falling freely down his face, his hands gripping his desk so hard that his knuckles were white.

“Professor…?” Harry slowly got up from beside McGonagall’s chair and moved around Dumbledore’s desk. “Professor Dumbledore?” he asked again. It seemed that Dumbledore was in a different world. Harry slowly reached out and rested his hand on Dumbledore’s shoulder to try and get his attention. Dumbledore jumped, turning his eyes to Harry. “Are you alright, Professor?” Harry asked.

“No, I’m not, Harry. I’ve failed you, and I’m so terribly sorry. I don’t deserve the respect, trust, or loyalty that I know you have for me.” Dumbledore responded, looking down at his hands folded in his lap.

“Yes you do, sir. And you haven’t failed me, you didn’t know.” Harry replied, going back to sit next to Snape now that he had gotten Dumbledore out of his stupor.

“But I have, Harry. I should have checked in on you, or seen something. I have failed as a Headmaster, and I no longer think I deserve respect from anyone, especially you.” Dumbledore answered, tears still falling down his face.

“You’re wrong, Professor.” Harry said. He then turned toward Snape. “Now that they know, Professor, can I leave? I have homework to do. I’ll come talk to you tomorrow if you want me to.”

“Alright, Harry, you can leave. Come to my office tomorrow at seven in the evening if you have time. I’d like to speak with you more.” Snape answered. His voice still wasn’t as silky or smooth as it usually was. He was stunned that Harry could find it in himself to comfort Dumbledore and McGonagall when he just had his biggest secret revealed to them. He was a very selfless person. Anyone else would have been yelling and throwing a fit if anyone found out that they were abused, but Harry was comforting people, and that left Snape in awe.

“Harry?” McGonagall asked quietly as Harry went to leave.

“Ye, Professor?” Harry turned back around to face the room.

“Would you meet me tonight in my office, or do you not have time?” she asked.

“I’m sure I can find time, Professor. What time?”

“Well it’s 8 o’clock, can you come down to my office at 9? I’ll give you a pass to walk through the hallways after curfew if you don’t leave until after 10.” McGonagall replied.

“That’ll be fine, Professor.” Harry answered. He then turned around and walked out of the office, leaving behind three very distressed professors.

“I can’t believe I missed this…” Dumbledore whispered, staring at his desk.

“You’re not to blame, Albus. We all missed this.” Snape’s cool demeanor was back in place, but the others could tell he was still shaken up.

“I’m the one who placed him there, Severus. I’m to blame for this.” Dumbledore argued.

“Stop it, Albus.” Snape snapped. “You blaming yourself isn’t solving anything, nor is it making us feel any better. You had no idea what Harry’s uncle was like when you placed him there, and you weren’t the only one that missed the signs. None of us noticed that Harry was abused, either physically or sexually. Now are we going to watch my memories or are you two going to keep wallowing in self-pity?”

“There’s no need for that, Severus.” McGonagall reprimanded.

“Yes there is, Minerva. I understand that he’s upset, Merlin knows I’m dying inside trying to keep it together, but we don’t have time for this. I need time to process this myself, and I don’t need to waste time listening to him,” he jabbed his thumb in the Dumbledore’s direction “talk about how it’s all his fault. I feel bad enough about not noticing” Snape’s voice hitched “without hearing about how he feels that it’s all his fault and he doesn’t deserve respect.” Snape’s voice cracked as a tear dripped down his face. He pulled Dumbledore’s Pensieve over to him and started extracting his memories to add into it, furiously wiping the tear off his cheek.

“Let’s go.” Snape snapped, motioning for Dumbledore and McGonagall to enter the Pensieve. He soon followed suit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters used in this story, all recognizable names, locations, and characters are property of the wonderful JK Rowling, who was lovely enough to bless us with the Harry Potter books to become obsessed with as I have.

…………..

Unwanted Memories

………….

Chapter 4

Dumbledore came out of the Pensieve first, followed by McGonagall, then Snape. Dumbledore sat down in his chair and dropped his face into his hands. McGonagall did the same. Snape pulled the Pensieve toward him and started replacing the memories back into his head.

Nobody said anything for a long time. It was a full 20 minutes before anyone spoke, they were all lost in their thoughts. Finally, Snape spoke, pulling Dumbledore and McGonagall out of their heads.

“What do we do, Albus?” He was trying desperately to keep his usual cool demeanor in place, but he was failing miserably. His voice was scratchy and was on the point of hitching again, and another tear was rolling down his face. McGonagall didn’t know how significant the tears were, but Dumbledore did. He knew that Snape had not cried since Lily had been killed. It was Dumbledore himself that Snape had gone to in despair when he had gotten the news.

Dumbledore looked at Snape for a while before answering. “We must make him pay, but others cannot know. This will make headlines, and Harry does not need to deal with that. The most important thing is to make sure Harry is okay. I believe you would be the best person to do that Severus.” He stated.

 _“Me?”_ Snape exclaimed. “Have you lost your mind, Albus?”

“Harry told you what was happening, Severus, and no one else. I believe he trusts you more than you think.” Dumbledore replied calmly.

“Only because I saw his memories. He never would have told me otherwise.” Snape argued.

“I know Harry quite well, Severus, and I know for a fact that Harry wouldn’t have told you anything if he did not trust you. He would have resisted. Just because he would not have volunteered that information without you having an idea doesn’t mean anything, he wouldn’t have told Ron or Hermione, let alone a teacher. The fact that he didn’t really resist explaining the memories shows me he trusts you, no matter what has happened in the past.” Dumbledore explained. He then turned away from Snape and looked at McGonagall. “I’m assuming you want in on punishing Dursley?” he asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Albus.” McGonagall replied with an edge to her voice.

“What about me Albus?” Snape snapped.

“I’m quite aware you want in on this, Severus, but I’m afraid you will seriously harm Dursley, and we cannot get into trouble, especially you.” Dumbledore replied, turning back to Snape.

“I’m quite capable of handling my anger, thank you Albus. I would like to go with you both to talk to the whale.” Snape replied coolly.

“I would love to go, Severus, but I’m afraid that I cannot leave the school without Minerva or yourself here, even in the middle of the night.” Dumbledore said sadly.

“You must go, Albus, or you’ll never forgive yourself of the blame you have put upon your shoulders. Filius should be able to handle things for a couple of hours, don’t you think?” McGonagall asked.

“I trust Filius, but with Voldemort being back we must have one of us three here at all times, I’m afraid.” Dumbledore sighed.

“Nonsense, we will just put some extra precautions in place. Strengthen the wards around the grounds and reinforce the locks on the entrance hall doors. Shouldn’t be a problem if we are gone less than two hours. You must go, Albus.” McGonagall continued to argue.

“Alright, alright. I will ask Filius if he would be willing to watch over thinks for a few hours tomorrow night.” Dumbledore waved his hand to dismiss the topic. “It is almost nine o’clock, Minerva, you should probably get back to your office to meet Harry. How about we meet at midnight tomorrow?” he asked.

“Works for me, Albus.” Snape replied. “Now I have to finish up some lesson plans before I go to bed, so if you will excuse me.” He stood and made his way toward the door.

“You mustn’t be too hard on yourself tonight, Severus. We all missed the signs. Nobody is to blame but I.” Dumbledore called after him.

“I deal with the most abused children of the Heads of Houses, and I have kept the closest eye on Harry over the years. If anyone should have seen something, it should have been me. And you didn’t know, Albus, so you are not at fault. I’ve learned to deal with personal blame over the years, I will be fine. I will see you both tomorrow.” With that, Snape swept out of the office, his robes billowing behind him.

“Goodnight, Albus. Try not to be too hard on _yourself_ tonight. You are not to blame.” McGonagall gave Dumbledore a sad smile and swept out of the office.

Dumbledore sighed once his office door closed behind the two teachers. He still had not fully processed his lapse in judgement. He still felt he was to blame, he should have looked in on Harry, he should have seen the signs, he should have done something to help Harry…

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and wept.

…………..

Harry left his dormitory at 8:45 to go to McGonagall’s office. He told Ron and Hermione that Snape had seen a memory of Harry copying off of Hermione on a test and had told McGonagall. He didn’t want them to know the real reason behind the visit.

Harry sighed and knocked on the office door.

“Come in, Harry.” McGonagall called from inside the office. Harry registered that she had called him by his first name instead of his last. This was going to be rough.

He sighed again and entered his Head of House’s office. “Good evening, Professor.” Harry said politely as he closed the office door behind him.

“Hello, Harry.” McGonagall didn’t smile and she motioned for Harry to sit in the chair opposite her desk. “I’m not going to beat around the bush, Harry. Why didn’t you tell anyone your uncle was abusing you? Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked. It seemed as if she was trying to sound stern, but she was failing. Her voice was choked and her eyes watery.

“I didn’t want to waste your time with something that couldn’t be fixed. It is safer for everyone if I stay at the Dursley’s over the summer.” Harry replied.

“Not for you.” McGonagall breathed these words into her hands, so Harry had to strain to hear her.

“Yes for me. I could have been killed if I had stayed somewhere that wasn’t protected by my mother’s blood, and I could have gotten others killed as well. I would never forgive myself if I got the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, or any of you killed simply by being near you.” Harry nearly snapped, but caught himself just in time, remembering he was talking to his stern Head of House.

“Oh Harry…” McGonagall trailed off, collecting her thoughts. “You’re very noble and kind, Harry. But you should have told somebody, we could have helped you. It isn’t right to stay in an abusive home in order to save other people. I never thought I would say these words in my life, Harry, but you’re too selfless for your own good.”

“I’m not going to put the lives of everyone I care about in danger because my uncle smacks me around bit.” Harry said with a note of finality.

“That’s not all he does.” McGonagall muttered.

“Excuse me?” Harry asked. McGonagall had spoken so quietly that Harry had not heard her.

“I said ‘that’s not all he does,’ Harry. I’ve seen Professor Snape’s memories of your memories. Your uncle doesn’t just smack you around.” McGonagall’s voice was so terribly sad that Harry felt his heart break. “I’ve never seen Professor Snape so shaken up, Harry. Not even when the love of his life died. He cares about you a lot, as do Professor Dumbledore and I. Talk to us.”

“I’m fine, Professor. And I know that you, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape will probably want to go and ‘talk’ to my uncle, but please don’t do anything too drastic. I don’t want any of you to get sacked because of me” Harry replied.

“Did you ever consider that you might be worth losing a job over?” McGonagall asked.

“No, because I’m not. I don’t want any of you sacked because of me. You are amazing teachers and Hogwarts would never be the same without you three. I know I won’t be able to convince you not to go to Privet Drive, just please don’t do anything that could get you sacked or landed in Azkaban. Please, Professor.” Harry pleaded.

McGonagall considered Harry for a moment before replying. “Alright Harry, but please don’t say you aren’t worth it, because I know Professors Dumbledore and Snape, and I, all disagree with that notion. You are very much worth losing a job over, no matter how much we love our jobs.”

“No I’m not, Professor. I’m a mediocre student and I cause tons of trouble. The only reason I’m worth keeping around is my skills when it comes to Quidditch.” Harry looked down at his lap as he said this.

“You’re wrong, Harry.” McGonagall looked down at her hands. “Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and I care a lot about you, just know that. I’m sure that you’ll see one day that you are worth more than you think you are. We will not stop caring about you, even after you leave Hogwarts.” McGonagall stood from her chair and strode around her desk toward the adjoining door that opened into the Transfiguration classroom. “Now, Harry, you must get back to your dormitory before curfew. I will see you tomorrow in class. Goodnight.” McGonagall opened the adjoining door and swept into the classroom to collect essays to grade.

“Goodnight, Professor!” Harry called after her. He made his way to the office door and made his way back into the hallway, oblivious to the tears cascading down his Professor’s face in the room next door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters used in this story, all recognizable names, locations, and characters are property of the wonderful JK Rowling, who was lovely enough to bless us with the Harry Potter books to become obsessed with as I have.

…………..

Unwanted Memories

………….

Chapter 5

The following day went by fairly quickly for Snape. He yelled at a first year for blowing up a vanishing potion and making her friend disappear, he took 5 points from Neville Longbottom for melting yet another cauldron, and he to deal with the usual dunderheads from Hufflepuff. Surprisingly, though, he wasn’t in a foul mood at dinner, and was actually excited to pay a visit to Privet Drive, though he wouldn’t show it.

After dinner, he went into his office to grade some fourth year essays until midnight, when he was meeting McGonagall and Dumbledore in the Headmaster’s office. He made it halfway through the dismal essays before he heard a small knock at his door.

“Enter.” He called toward the door coldly. He heard the office door creak open, but didn’t look up from the essay he was grading until he had written a spiky green P on the top and set it on the finished pile.

“What do you want…” He started to snap, but looked up in time to see Harry sitting across from him. “Harry? What is it?” He asked.

“You’re going to Privet Drive tonight aren’t you?” Harry asked.

“Yes, we are. Why?” Snape answered. He tried to arrange the way he was sitting and his facial expressions so he didn’t look cruel and intimidating, but it had become habit, so he wasn’t sure if he was succeeding.

“I don’t want any of you to get into legal trouble on my account, Professor.” Harry answered in a whisper.

Snape sighed. “We’ll be careful, Harry. We won’t get into trouble, I promise.”

“I’m worried, Professor.” Harry replied.

“Oh, Harry…” Snape got up and moved over to kneel beside Harry’s chair. “We’ll be alright. I won’t let anything bad happen.”

“I’m not worth it, Professor.” Harry whispered to his lap.

“Harry, you’re worth this and so much more. I understand that you’re not used to people actually caring about you, but you deserve to be happy and healthy, and you aren’t getting that with your relatives. We want to help you, which means we have to get evidence to show in front of a court.”

“I thought you wanted to hurt them?” Harry asked, finally looking up from his lap to look Snape in the eyes.

“Well, we do. But the real reason we want to go there tonight is for evidence. We want to make sure they don’t get custody of you, Harry.” Snape answered.

“Don’t hurt them. I don’t want you three to get into trouble.” Harry whispered.

“Harry, they abused you. They deserve retribution.” Snape whispered in exasperation.

“Nothing I didn’t deserve.” Harry replied with a tear in his eye.

Snape had had enough. He pulled Harry out of his chair and pressed him to his chest. He felt Harry wrap his arms around his waist. Snape was still crouching next to the chair, so his legs were in agony, but he didn’t care. He hugged Harry tightly for a long time before he finally talked.

“You didn’t deserve anything they did to you, Harry. You are worth so much more than they lead you to believe. Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and I just want to help you be safe, and never have to go back there again.” He whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Yes I did, or else they wouldn’t have done the things they did.” Harry choked out. Snape felt the shoulder of his robes getting wet, and his eyes started to swim with tears.

“They did those things because they are horrible people, Harry. You didn’t deserve anything they did, I promise.”

Snape and Harry stayed silent for a long time after this, both weeping. Finally, Snape stood and walked Harry back to Gryffindor Tower.

“Go to bed Harry.” Snape whispered when they reached the portrait of The Fat Lady.

“Please be careful, Professor.” Harry replied quietly.

Snape checked around to make sure no one was watching, then grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly.

“I promise I will be.” He whispered. At that, Harry woke The Fat Lady and told her the password. He scrambled through the portrait hole, turned, and closed it quietly, watching as Snape stalked down the hallway toward Dumbledore’s office, robes billowing behind him.

…………………..

“I’m here, Headmaster.” Snape sighed as he swept through Dumbledore’s office door ten minutes late. “Harry came to see me, and I lost track of time. I had to make a detour to Gryffindor Tower on the way here.”

“It’s quite alright, Severus. Now, we must make our way out of school grounds in order to Apparate.” Dumbledore replied.

“What of Minerva?” Snape asked, looking around the room.

“I’m here, Severus.” McGonagall was standing in a far corner of the room, looking out the window.

“Are you alright, Minerva?” Snape asked.

“I’m fine.” McGonagall turned from the window and walked over to stand next to the door. “Let’s go then.” She opened the door and made her way onto the spiral staircase. Dumbledore and Snape quickly followed, sharing a look of concern between them.

…………..

The three of them made their way down the corridor and out of the castle silently. Dumbledore had cast a spell to make their footsteps silent, and they had agreed not to speak until they were outside. They only person they wanted to be aware of their departure from the grounds was Professor Flitwick, as he was in charge until they returned. They couldn’t risk anyone else on the staff finding out. As they closed the main entrance and made their way down the steps and onto the grounds, McGonagall spoke.

“I just don’t understand why those… _muggles_ would do those things to Harry! He’s such a sweet, caring boy!” She burst out very loudly.

“Shhh Minerva, we cannot risk waking the staff or students, they’ll ask too many questions. As for your question, I have not a clue. He deserves more than those people ever had the hope of giving him, I agree. He most certainly did not deserve to be abused as he was, he deserves to be happy and healthy, and that’s what I intend to make sure happens in his future.” Dumbledore shot a glance toward Snape, but he was walking with his eyes forward. “As I have said, all of this is entirely my fault, and I plan to rectify that in any way I can.” Dumbledore finished. They were nearly to the gates now.

“It is not your fault, Headmaster. We have said this. You played a part, yes, but we all had some part in this mess. You placed him there, but Minerva or I should have seen the signs. She is his Head of House, and I have the most experience with abused children, both as Head of Slytherin and as an abused child. Poppy should have noticed something in one of the many times she has had Harry as a patient, Hagrid, Granger, or one of the Weasley children should have noticed, as they are his friends. Black, Lupin, Molly, or Arthur should have noticed, as they are the closest people Harry has to parental figures. Many of us played a part in this going on for so long, Albus, remember that.” Snape spoke up for the first time since they left Dumbledore’s office. He had been brooding silently as they walked, but he had become tired of Dumbledore blaming himself alone.

“Severus, it was I who placed Harry with those despicable people…” Dumbledore started to argue.

“Yes it was, Headmaster. But you are not the only one to blame. Now stop arguing with me. We are at the gate anyway, we don’t have time to argue this anymore.” Snape snapped.

Dumbledore sighed. “Remember, we are going to Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey. Should we Apparate together or separately?” He asked. He didn’t want to continue to lose the argument with Snape.

“Might as well Apparate together, Albus.” McGonagall piped up.

“Let’s do it then.” Snape snapped again.

Both Snape and McGonagall grasped one of Dumbledore’s hands. After this was done, Dumbledore twisted midstep, and with a small pop, they were gone.

…………

Everyone on Privet Drive was sound asleep, so nobody heard the small _pop_ that resounded down the street at half past midnight, nor did anybody notice three oddly dressed people suddenly appear on the sidewalk in front of Number 4. As it was, they would have had to have been staring out of their window at the exact moment it happened, for as soon as the three people appeared, they instantly disappeared.

………….

“Headmaster, why did you not think to turn us invisible _before we left Hogwarts?!”_ Snape whispered.

“I was not thinking properly, Severus. I’m afraid I was thinking over what you had said to me on the walk to the gates.” Dumbledore replied solemnly.

Snape opened his mouth to retort, but McGonagall stepped in before he had the chance. “ _Enough!_ We do not have time to have _more_ arguments. Let’s do what we came here to do and get back to the castle before classes have the chance to start! We have wasted too much time arguing over things that cannot be changed!” She whispered angrily.

“You’re quite right, Minerva. Let’s get on with it then.” Dumbledore replied. He stepped up to the door of Number 4, slipping his wand out of his robe sleeve as he did so. He silently unlocked the front door with his wand and stepped through, closely followed by McGonagall and then Snape, who was carefully scanning the neighboring houses for people looking out windows, making sure that they didn’t see a door opening of its own accord. Once Snape was sure nobody was watching, he silently closed the door behind the trio. He then stood still as Dumbledore silently made him visible again.

The spell Dumbledore had used to keep their footsteps silent was still being used, so there was no chance that the Dursleys had heard the three entering their home. As it was, Dumbledore wanted to make sure that they would not wake while they inspected the house, so he did not release the charm. As an extra precaution, Dumbledore set a spell on the three of them that would make any action they took part in completely silent to the Dursleys; only Dumbledore Snape, and McGonagall could hear what the three did. Once this was finished, Dumbledore spoke.

“The Dursleys cannot hear anything we do until I lift a charm I just cast, so we can speak and move around freely. I believe we should split up and search the house for evidence before we deal with them. Minerva, you and I should search upstairs, looking in Harry’s bedroom and other areas. Severus, will you be willing to search down here? You do not have to be entirely thorough, as I do not believe that the Dursleys would leave evidence of abuse where others can so easily see.” Dumbledore spoke smoothly, however Snape could easily see how distressed those words made Dumbledore.

“Of course, Headmaster.” Snape nodded curtly in Dumbledore’s direction, then swiftly made his way into the living room, keen to get away from the other two so he could stop acting so cold. McGonagall and Dumbledore knew, of course, how much Snape cared for Harry, but he still could not afford them seeing him break down in any way, which was bound to happen at some point. He preferred that didn’t happen in front of the other two.

Snape made his way around the living room and kitchen in a short amount of time, as he was also sure there would be no evidence of Harry’s abuse where others could see it. He then made his way back into the hallway to wait for Dumbledore and McGonagall. He could hear them moving around upstairs, and figured it would not take long for them to finish, so he turned and leaned against the stairway, twiddling his wand between his fingers as he did so. He planned to stand and think of the curses he wanted to use on the whale of a man snoring upstairs, however the small _thunk_ that sounded behind him stopped his plan short. He stood straight and turned around, noticing for the first time that evening a small door to a cupboard under the stairs.

Snape had forgotten what Harry had told him about living under the stairs until he was eleven, too busy planning the different ways to hurt the Dursleys. Snape crouched down so he was eye level with the door, noticing shadow marks on the edge that implied that there used to be many locks on the door. Now there was a single deadbolt. Silently, Snape slid the latch back and pulled the door open to see inside.

At that moment, his plan from earlier backfired. Snape fell back off his feet and hit the opposite wall, one hand over his mouth, a look of shock in his eyes. And Severus Snape, the cold, cruel, sneering bat of the dungeons, completely broke down for the first time since the night Lily Potter died.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mentions of rape, abuse, and many other things that are not for the faint of heart if you do not want to read about these things, I suggest you either stop reading this fic or skip this chapter, because it gets pretty bad. This chapter also contains swearing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters used in this story, all recognizable names, locations, and characters are property of the wonderful JK Rowling, who was lovely enough to bless us with the Harry Potter books to become obsessed with as I have.

  
…………..

Unwanted Memories

………….

Chapter 6

“Severus?!” Dumbledore came flying down the stairs when he heard the thump from Snape’s head hitting the wall. As the spell Dumbledore had cast on the Dursleys was still in place, they were still sound asleep and knew of nothing.

“Severus?” McGonagall had followed closely behind Dumbledore, but saw the look on Snape’s face before she said anything, which changed her outburst from a cry of shock to a cry of concern.

Snape was completely broken. He was still awkwardly slumped against the wall, with his left hand over his mouth in shock, tears streaming freely down his face. His right hand was laying limply on the floor, his wand had rolled a few feet away. The fact that Snape’s wand wasn’t in his hand led Dumbledore to know something was seriously wrong; as a disloyal Death Eater, Snape made sure he was _always_ prepared to duel, and never let his wand leave his robes unless he was using it.

As Dumbledore and McGonagall were still at the base of the stairway, they could not see inside the cupboard, which Snape was openly staring into. Snape didn’t even move when both Dumbledore and McGonagall stepped over his legs to get a look into the cupboard. What was inside shocked them both as well. McGonagall let out a strangled cry, slumping against the wall and sliding down next to Snape, with the same look on her face. Dumbledore, on the other hand, froze, one hand still on the top of the cupboard door. The only sign of life from Dumbledore was his chest moving with his breathes and his eyes blinking. And the tears cascading down his face and hitting the floor.

Inside the cupboard, there was a small cot with one thin, bloody blanket. There was no mattress on the hard springs, nor was there a pillow. But this was not what had caused such a reaction from the three normally composed professors.

Hanging on the wall beside the cot were at least five different whips and seven leather belts with big metal buckles, three pairs of brass knuckles, and four metal cords. All of these were covered in a layer of blood and puss. Beside the cot, on the floor, there was a big bottle of sexual lubricant, and big containers of cleaning supplies, covered with an ample amount of dirty rags, also covered in dried blood and puss, and what looked like dry semen. From these, it was easily gathered that the Dursleys had made Harry clean the hallway floor and other areas after he was either beaten or raped.

The walls of the cupboard were covered in old blood stains, and there was a corner at the end of the bed that looked as if it was covered in dried up bile; as if Harry was starved and beaten to the point of throwing up. There was a dirty, dim lightbulb hanging from the ceiling of the cupboard, with a rusty metal chain to turn it on, but it looked as if it had never worked, which meant that after Dursley was done beating and raping Harry, he threw him into a small, dark cupboard, probably for days at a time.

These things were still not all that had made the three professors break down, however. In the corner of the room above the head of the cot, the word “Help” was written. This word was written with a small fingertip, of no more than nine years old, with blood as the ink.

………..

Surprisingly, Dumbledore was the first of the three to compose himself. After a solid twenty minutes spent staring inside the cupboard with tears splashing down his face, he finally straightened and turned around.

Snape was in the same position he had been in when Dumbledore and McGonagall found him: he was slumped against the wall with his wand a few feet away. The only difference was that his left hand had fallen away from his face, so that he was openly staring inside of the cupboard.

McGonagall was even worse than Snape. She was slumped against the wall next to Snape, however she had her knees up to her chest, her face buried in her lap, with her arms wrapped around her knees. Dumbledore could hear her sobbing uncontrollably.

Dumbledore slowly stooped down and gently grasped McGonagall’s shoulder.

“Minerva…” He whispered. McGonagall seemed to sob even harder. “Minerva, please…” Dumbledore whispered again. Slowly, McGonagall disentangled herself and stood, tears still falling down her face.

“Why, Albus?” She croaked through her tears.

“I have no idea, Minerva…” Dumbledore’s voice cracked as he said this, and he pulled McGonagall against his chest as her sobs started again. After about five minutes, McGonagall’s sobs slowed to a stop, and she slowly pulled away from Dumbledore, wiping tears from her face. After she and Dumbledore were both mildly composed, Dumbledore once again stooped, this time grabbing Snape’s shoulder.

“Severus?” He whispered. Snape’s eyes snapped from the cupboard to Dumbledore’s face instantly. He abruptly stood, grabbed his wand, and started to storm up the stairs, ignoring the dried tear tracks on his face.

“Severus _wait!”_ Dumbledore yelled after him. As a last effort, Dumbledore pulled his wand out of his robe sleeve and pointed it at Snape’s back, yelling _“PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!”_ as he did so.

Snape’s legs snapped together, his arms snapped to his sides, and he slowly fell backwards, nearly hitting the steps before Dumbledore again pointed his wand at Snape and muttered _“Aresto momento”_ He then muttered slipped his wand back up his sleeve and walked up the stairs toward Snape, who had a murderous look on his face.

“I’m sorry Severus, but I cannot have you losing your job. I will not try to calm you down, as I myself barely have control of my magic, but we must do this together, in order to keep control of each other. If you cannot consent to this, I’m afraid you must leave.” Dumbledore spoke calmly, however there was a lot of underlying rage in his tone. With a consenting look from Snape, Dumbledore once again whipped out his wand, this time undoing the charms on Snape and on the Dursleys. They could now hear everything. He then cast a silencing charm on the house, so no neighbors could hear what was happening inside the house.

With a finger to his lips to command silence, Dumbledore silently crept up the remaining stairs and onto the landing, then proceeded down the hallway to the master bedroom, where a low, loud rumble told them that Vernon was still asleep. They could only assume Petunia was asleep, however not for long…

 _BAM!!!_ With a bang like a gunshot, the door of the master bedroom was blasted open by Dumbledore’s wand. Both Dursleys were awakened. Vernon yelled and rolled out of bed onto the floor, too fat to land on his feet. He ended up smashing his eye on the corner of the nightstand, which immediately started swelling and bleeding. Petunia screamed and shot out of bed, racing to the adjoining bathroom door.

“Oh no you don’t!” Snape whipped around and slashed his wand through the air, shutting the bathroom door with a bang and locking it with a spell that only magic could overcome. Petunia screamed and yanked desperately on the door handle for a few moments, before running to stand behind Vernon, who had recently picked himself up off the floor.

“WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!!” Vernon yelled. As his eye was swelled up and bleeding, and there were no lights on in the bedroom, he could not see the robes or wands in front of him. Snape fixed this, however. He brandished his wand like a whip, sending a small orb of light up to the ceiling of the bedroom.

Once Vernon’s working eye adjusted to the light, all the color drained from his face, and a look of horror came over him. “Petunia, it’s a bunch of freaks!” He whispered “Who gave you the right to enter my home, freaks?!” he yelled at the three professors.

“I would say it has something to do with your abuse of Harry Potter, you fat, ugly, useless, disgusting MUGGLE!” McGonagall yelled.

“Oh, believing lies spread around by that little freak, ay? Pathalogical liar, he is. He’s a good for nothing freak who takes food off our table and clothes off our son’s back…”

 _“SILENCIO!!!”_ Snape cut Vernon off, whisking his wand through the air. He effectively shut Vernon up, as he no longer had the ability to speak. “Now you listen here, Dursley, and listen well. I have seen Harry’s memories of times you have beaten and raped him, and I have also seen the cupboard under the stairs, which seems to have been converted into a kind of torture chamber for Harry. All three of us care about Harry immensely, so when I saw these things, we naturally had to find evidence to get him removed from your custody. However, I cannot help punishing you for all of the things you have put Harry through. You had no right to do the things you did to him. He is a sweet, smart, caring boy who deserves to be happy, healthy, and loved. He will be removed from your custody and will be moving in with me. You, Dursley, will most likely be sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison, for the rest of your life. Petunia will be left to care for your son on her own. If you ever do anything like what you did to Harry again, do not expect me to be lenient. I will kill you painfully and ruthlessly if you ever lay hand on any child again, especially Harry. You’re lucky I like my job, Dursley, because rest assured that if I didn’t, you would not be alive right now. Do not think, however, this will go unpunished.” By the end of his speech, Snape was nose to nose with Dursley, a murderous hate in his eyes.

Snape put a full body-binding curse on both Dursleys, careful to make sure they were in an uncomfortable position. He then waved his wand over the both of them, making complex motions with it that not even Dumbledore had seen before. As Snape worked, both Vernon and Petunia seemed to grow more and more terrified. When he was finished, he stepped aside and motioned for Dumbledore to step up.

“What did you do to them, Severus?” Dumbledore asked quietly.

“Later, perhaps, Headmaster.” Snape replied.

“All right.” Dumbledore didn’t seem to be in the mood to argue, and seemed eager to get his own revenge, so he didn’t push the subject any more. “Now…” Dumbledore twirled his wand over his head and pointed it behind him, nothing seemed to happen. “All of those things you used to torture Harry are gone as of right now. I sent them all to my office at Hogwarts to be used for evidence. I just wanted you to know that. Now, for my real revenge…” Dumbledore whipped his wand through the air, twirled it, and pointed at the Dursleys, who still looked horrorstruck from what Snape had done. Again, nothing happened.

“This obviously needs an explanation, since nothing happened immediately. The spell I just performed is extremely complicated, and cannot be undone by anyone but me. If either of you, especially _you_ ” Dumbledore spat this word at Vernon like it was poison, “ever think to harm anyone again, or think of harming, overworking, bullying, or sexually assaulting” he gave Vernon a glare that would have made Voldemort himself cower in fear, “Harry ever again, you will face serious consequences. Those consequences will consist of the loss of something you hold dear each time, as well as a dream each night you think those thoughts in which the things you inflicted upon Harry are inflicted on either of you two or your son. They will not actually happen, of course, but you will not be able to remember that in the dream, it will seem real. You will live your worst nightmares. This spell will last the rest of your lives.” Dumbledore turned and motioned for McGonagall to step forward.

“My turn.” She twirled her wand and slashed in in an x in front of the Dursleys. Immediately, they screamed out in pain. Their screaming lasted for nearly twenty minutes until McGonagall waved her wand and made them stop. “This spell will make you relive every moment of agony you put Harry through. You will feel every whip, kick, punch, and rape. This will happen for every moment Harry was in pain, and will happen if you ever think to find and hurt Harry again. The pain from previous beatings is nowhere near done, but I had to pause the spell so I could explain. Severus, will you now enlighten us as to what your spell was?” McGonagall spoke viciously at the Dursleys, and then turned politely to speak to Snape.

“But of course, Minerva. My spell puts the effects of the dementors of Azkaban on the two of you for every moment Harry was here and scared. The effects will last for ten years straight, and then two months out of the year for four years: all the time Harry spent, in fear, under this roof with you people. The effects are dulled, or else you would literally lose your minds; however, you will still suffer a great deal under its affects. Maybe now you won’t think to harm loving, caring people like Harry.” Snape explained. He then leaned down and came face-to-face with Vernon. “If I ever hear of you harming another boy, or looking for Harry, or anything that even suggests you are looking to get back into beating and raping young boys, rest assured that I will kill you, slowly and painfully, and not regret a thing. Do not underestimate my abilities, Dursley. The only reason you are alive now is because I like my job, and I do not want to leave Harry. Understand?” He whispered menacingly.

Vernon nodded fearfully. With that, Snape stepped back and Dumbledore came forward. “I second what Severus said. If you ever think to do something like this again to anyone, especially Harry, I will not hesitate to kill you. I daresay it will be a race between Severus and I to get to you first. And be warned, while everything we did here tonight was perfectly legal, except entering your home without permission, nobody is to catch a word of this, or else the effects of these spells will be enhanced, and we will do more harm. Understand?” Again, Vernon nodded fearfully. “Good.” Dumbledore stepped back and let McGonagall come forward.

“I third what they said. I will find you and kill you painfully if you do this to Harry or anyone else again, am I clear?” McGonagall spoke in barely more than a whisper, but she was scarier than Snape with the tone she had used. For a third time, Vernon nodded fearfully. With that, McGonagall waved her wand and reinstated the effects of her spell. The Dursleys once again started screaming in pain. They stayed for a few minutes to watch, and then Disapparated one by one, appearing outside the Hogwarts gates.

……….

“Harry?” Snape whispered. Harry woke with a start and nearly yelled out in fright. Beside his four-poster bed was Professor Snape, still fully clothed, at 2:30 in the morning. Slowly, Harry sat up, rubbed his eyes, and grabbed his glasses off his bedside table.

When the professors had walked into the castle, they immediately separated. Dumbledore and McGonagall headed for their separate offices, needing time to process what they had seen that night at Number 4. Snape, on the other hand, needed to see Harry after what he had seen.

“Yes, Professor Snape?” Harry whispered when his eyes had fully adjusted to the darkness.

“Can I have a word in your common room?” Snape whispered back.

“Of course, Professor.” Harry swung his legs off the edge of the bed and stood up slowly, following his professor down the stairway into the common room. “What is it, Professor? Did something go wrong at my relatives’?” He asked fearfully.

“Everything went fine, Harry. I just…” Snape stuttered. This was a hard subject to talk about. “I saw the inside of the cupboard under the stairs, as did Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. It was I who found it. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I feel so absolutely horrible, Harry. I haven’t broken down like I did when I saw that cupboard in over fourteen years. I care about you a lot and I am so terribly sorry that these things happened to you.” Snape whispered, a lone tear falling down his cheek.

“It’s all right, Professor. Knowing you, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Sirius, and Remus all care for me helps a lot.” Harry walked forward and hugged Snape around the waist, refusing to let go until he could no longer feel tears hitting his hair. “Thank you for caring about me and being there for me, Professor.” He whispered into Snape’s chest.

“I will always be here for you, Harry, and I will never stop caring about you.” Snape muttered, tears still falling from his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mentions of rape, abuse, and many other things that are not for the faint of heart if you do not want to read about these things, I suggest you either stop reading this fic or skip this chapter.
> 
> A/N: I know that Sirius could not be in a court with Ministry officials without being chucked back into Azkaban, but it was fairly important to my story line, so I decided to overlook that fact. Also, I know that news would have gotten to the rest of the Ministry if Harry was there being accused of being abused, and I know that Dumbledore probably wouldn’t have been taken seriously in the Ministry, but I don’t really care when it comes to this story, because I like it. Please refrain from reviewing this piece and telling me these things, because I already know. I’m terribly sorry if I’m coming off as rude! Please do review my work, I love both compliments and critiques, I just don’t care to hear about the problems within my story that I already know about. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters used in this story, all recognizable names, locations, and characters are property of the wonderful JK Rowling, who was lovely enough to bless us with the Harry Potter books to become obsessed with as I have.

  
…………..

Unwanted Memories

………….

Chapter 7

…………..

The next few weeks went by fairly quickly for Harry, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. The evidence found at the Dursleys’ house was sent to a wizard court, and they were deliberating. There was no doubt in their minds that there would be a trial, which Harry was not looking forward too.

Harry still had not told Ron and Hermione about all that had happened, both with his relatives and about the teachers finding out. It had been three weeks since the visit to the Dursley house. Harry had talked a bit to Snape and McGonagall, but nothing too serious. Tonight, however, he had a meeting with all three in Dumbledore’s office.

After classes and dinner, Harry told Ron and Hermione that he had an Occlumency lesson with Snape and made his way up to Dumbledore’s office for the meeting. When he made it up the staircase, he paused before knocking on Dumbledore’s office door. He could hear more than three voices in there, meaning that he was meeting with more than just Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. He was a bit nervous, wondering who all he was meeting with, but he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. All talking inside ceased.

“Come in, Harry.” Dumbledore called from inside. Harry opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. Not only were Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall in there, but so were Sirius, Remus, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

“Professor, I thought this was a meeting between the four of us? You, me, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall? While I’m happy to see all of you,” he looked around at the other four adults in the room, then turned back to Dumbledore, “why are they here?” Harry questioned Dumbledore. He made his way over to the only empty chair in the room, between Snape and Remus.

“I thought…maybe it was time that we let these four know about…what’s going on. They are the adults closest to you, I thought maybe it was time to let them in on…everything.” Dumbledore answered.

“What’s going on, Harry?” Sirius asked. He was glaring at Snape out of the corner of his eye.

“Yes Harry, I believe we would all like to know that. That is, if you are willing to tell us. If you are not comfortable doing so, that is perfectly acceptable.” Remus interjected.

Harry sighed. “Well, since you’re all here, I wouldn’t want to disappoint. Lately, Professor Snape has been giving me Occlumency lessons. He’s been using Legilimency on me in order to help me strengthen the protection around my mind to try and keep Voldemort out.” At this, Snape hissed as pan shot through his Dark Mark. “During one of our lessons a few weeks ago, Professor Snape came across some…memories. I forced him out of my mind, but it was too late, he’d already seen them.” Harry continued.

“And what, exactly, did these memories entail, Harry?” Remus asked.

“Well, they weren’t exactly happy…he found out about my uncle…abusing me.” Harry answered.

“Abusing you?” Mr. Weasley exclaimed. “And how, exactly, is this man abusing you, Harry?” He continued.

At this, Snape reached across and grasped Harry’s hand as he had when he had been telling Dumbledore and McGonagall about the memories. This time, however, Harry did not jump, and he made sure to show Snape that he was all right with it. Sirius was giving Snape a look that Harry couldn’t quite place, but it was gone when Harry continued his story.

“He…um…he beats me. A lot. He whips me with his belt and with other things. He also punches and kicks me a lot. He also…um…” Harry cleared his throat. Mrs. Weasley was already silently crying, Mr. Weasley had his fists bunched so tightly his knuckles were white. Sirius was red-faced, staring at Dumbledore’s desk to stop from punching something, and Remus was watching Harry, a look of utmost sadness in his eyes. “He also rapes me.” Harry finished.

At this, Mrs. Weasley let out a wail and buried her face in Mr. Weasley’s chest. Mr. Weasley looked as if he would give anything in the world to get his hands on Harry’s uncle, but he settled for hugging and comforting his wife. Sirius jumped out of his seat angrily and started pacing around Dumbledore’s office, looking to be on the verge of hopping on a broom and flying off to Surrey that instant. Remus was the oddball. He just reached across and took Harry’s other hand in his own, silently, a lone tear trickling down his face.

“Harry…” he muttered.

“Look guys, I know you all care about me and want to punish my relatives, but Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall have already seen to that. I’m sorry to ruin your day, it wasn’t my intention. I love you guys and would never want to tell you this, I wouldn’t want it hanging over your shoulders.” Harry exclaimed to the room. He squeezed Remus’s hand to assure him, before looking at Dumbledore to allow his to explain what they had seen in Harry’s house.

“Can everybody please calm down for a minute? You all have the right to be upset, trust me, I was…let’s just say I lost control of my magic when I found out. However, I would like to explain a few more things.” Dumbledore announced to the room. Everyone sat down except for Sirius, who was still pacing near the window. “Well, now that I have everyone’s attention…” Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Minerva, Severus, and I visited Number 4 Privet Dr. the night we found out about…this. Rest assured we punished his ‘relatives,’ however we found some…things…I think you should be aware of.” He explained to the four new adults what they had seen in the cupboard under the stairs and what they had done to the Dursleys. “There will most likely be a trial soon, and I would like you all to be there for Harry. Since his uncle will be there, I want him to have as much support as he can.” Dumbledore stood from behind his desk. “Minerva, Severus, care to step outside with me. I feel we should leave these four alone with Harry for a few minutes to process this.” He then turned and headed toward his office door. McGonagall stood from her chair and headed after him, patting Harry on the shoulder on her way. Snape squeezed Harry’s hand one last time and got up to follow them out. The office door closed behind Snape with a small click.

Harry stood also, though he did not head toward the door. “I’m sorry for ruining your day guys. I love you all and I would never want to tell you this, because I wouldn’t want to sadden or worry you. I’m really sorry.”

“Oh Harry,” Mrs. Weasley cried. She stood from her chair and launched herself at Harry, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. He hugged her back just as tightly. When she finally let go, he realized everybody in the room had stood up. Remus was over near Sirius trying to calm him down, and Mr. Weasley was standing not far behind Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley came up behind Mrs. Weasley and wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. “It’s all right, Molly dear.” He directed Mrs. Weasley back to her chair, where she sat and started to sob. While he did want to comfort his wife, Mr. Weasley wanted to talk to Harry first. He turned and made his way back over to Harry.

“Why didn’t you tell us, son?” He whispered. Harry had never been acknowledged as “son” before. He always felt a part of the Weasley family, but he never thought they felt the same way back.

“I was afraid you would think me a freak and never want to see me again. I love you guys and I didn’t want to lose that. Plus, I didn’t want you guys to worry about me.” Harry whispered back.

Instead of replying, Mr. Weasley stepped forward and hugged Harry. It was the first time they had hugged, but to Harry it felt as if he was being hugged by a father.

“We would never think any of those things Harry. You are a part of our family, nothing would make us want to get rid of you.” Mr. Weasley whispered in his ear. Harry sighed and hugged Mr. Weasley even tighter before pulling back and giving him a small smile. At that, Mr. Weasley made his way back over to comfort his wife.

Sirius made his way over next, followed by Remus, who was looking extremely depressed. “Why didn’t you tell me Harry?” Sirius asked. It sounded as if he was trying to sound accusatory, but it wasn’t working.

“I didn’t want you to worry Sirius.” Harry replied. Sirius stepped forward and hugged Harry even tighter than Mrs. Weasley had.

“I’m your godfather, it’s my job to worry. Please tell me next time something bad happens to you, okay?” He whispered.

“All right.” Harry squeezed Sirius and then pulled back. Sirius nodded and then moved back to continue pacing by the window. Remus stepped forward.

“Harry, I could have helped you. I could have been there for you. I may not have been abused, but I know what it’s like to struggle with everyday life, what with me being a werewolf. I wish you would have told me.” He whispered.

“I didn’t want to worry you, Remus. You have enough to be worried about. I didn’t want to pile anything on.” Harry responded.

“It would have been worth it if it meant helping you, especially with something like this. Let me know if anything else happens, deal?” Remus replied.

“Deal.” Harry stepped forward and hugged Remus, which shocked him. Why would anybody care enough to hug him? He was a dirty werewolf. He soon hugged Harry back though, because, while he was genuinely confused as to why Harry was hugging him, a worthless freak, he was nevertheless happy he had.

“Why are you hugging me Harry? I’m a worthless werewolf, I’m not worth it.” Remus whispered.

“You are to me, Remus. You aren’t worthless, and the fact that you’re a werewolf doesn’t change how I feel about you. I love you.” Harry responded.

…………..

It was the day of the trial. The Wizengamot had looked over the evidence and decided that a trial was required, because the things Vernon Dursley was accused of doing to a wizard child were heinous. They decided this despite Harry’s and Dumbledore’s reputations in the Ministry, and they also found it best to hide the trial from the newspapers. The Minister didn’t even know about the whole thing, just Amelia Bones and a few other selected members of the Wizengamot that would keep it quiet.

It had been a week since Harry had told Sirius, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about what had been happening to him. He hadn’t seen them or talked to them since, with the exception of Remus, who had been sending Harry owls since the day he found out.

It was a Saturday, and Harry had told Ron and Hermione that there had been a problem at the Ministry regarding him, and they needed to consult with them. He still had not found the right time to tell them everything.

Everybody who knew showed up to escort Harry to the trial: Remus, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Snape, McGonagall, and, of course, Dumbledore, who would be acting as Harry’s council.

At the trial, Harry was allowed to have two additional people on the bench with him besides his council (Dumbledore). He explained that while he loved each and every one of them, he chose to have Remus and Snape sit with him. He hugged McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius, explaining that he loved them dearly, then took his seat with Remus on his left and Snape on his right (everyone else sat behind them on a regular bench).

Since the court being used was a small one, one not found in the Department of Mysteries, it looked like an ordinary muggle court, so everyone that was not on the bench with Harry wasn’t far behind him. Sirius seemed quite offended that Harry chose Remus and Snape over him, he kept quiet, trying to support Harry rather than reprimand him.

Dumbledore, Remus, Harry, and Snape had only been on the bench for about ten minutes when three magical law enforcement officers dragged Vernon Dursley into the room. One more escorted Petunia not far behind. While Petunia was quite calm, and seemed to be too scared to even breathe loudly, Vernon was putting up quite a fight, struggling, punching, and kicking the officers escorting him.

“Let go of me you stupid freaks! I will not have random people barging into my house and dragging me to some unknown place filled with crazy people without some sort of explanation!” Vernon yelled.

“Stop resisting, Dursley!” Madam Bones yelled from the judge’s position.

“What in the bloody hell is going on?! Who are you people and what am I doing here?!” Vernon yelled. The three officers shoved him onto the opposing bench and waved their wands, causing chains to spring forth and bind him to his seat. Petunia nearly fainted when they did this, but she slowly sat down beside her husband nevertheless.

Vernon’s eyes widened when he saw what had happened. “YOU’RE ALL FREAKS! HOW DARE YOU DRAG ME OUT OF MY HOME INTO YOUR WORLD! I DON’T BELONG HERE!” he bellowed.

“Calm down, Dursley!” Madam Bones yelled, banging her gavel on the desk.

“I WILL NO-“ Vernon started to yell back.

“ENOUGH!” Dumbledore stood from the bench and yelled. His voice echoed around the room. He radiated such intense power nobody, not even Vernon Dursley, dared to contradict his orders. “If I hear one more thing out of you that isn’t an answer to an asked question, rest assured I will silence you myself! Enough with your nonsense, I’m a busy man and we don’t have all day.” Dumbledore sat back down. Dumbledore and Remus were blocking Vernon’s view of Harry, so he still had no idea what was going on.

“Now, Dursley, since you’ve calmed down enough so we can all hear ourselves think, I can answer your previous question about what’s going on and why you’re here. You’re here to answer to the charges of abuse and molestation, of which you are accused of inflicting upon the minor Harry James Potter.” Madam Bones stated to the room.

“The boy’s been spreading lies again has he?” Vernon retorted.

“We have evidence, Dursley. But nevertheless, we will give you a fair trial. We have appointed one of our attorneys to represent you, free of charge.” Madam Bones spit back.

“I don’t want one of your kind representing me!” Vernon yelled. “Especially since I haven’t done anything!”

“You cannot bring a muggle lawyer into this court, so either accept the help of our attorney or represent yourself.” Madam Bones replied. She decided to just ignore his statement that he was innocent.

“Then I will be representing myself!” Vernon yelled.

“Very well. You, Vernon Oliver Dursley, are being charged with child abuse and the molestation of an underaged boy. You are accused of inflicting these heinous crimes on Harry James Potter. How do you plea?” Madam Bones asked.

“Not guilty! I didn’t do anything!” Vernon yelled.

“Calm down, Dursley, or I’ll have to silence you and bring in a lawyer to represent you.” Madam Bones banged her gavel on the desk again. “Give your evidence that you are innocent.” Madam Bones directed at Vernon.

“Harry James Potter is a compulsive liar. He has been accusing my family of these things since he was old enough to talk, but he never provided evidence to prove it! My family took him in when his parents died and provided him with food, clothes, and a place to sleep. He should be grateful and stop accusing me of things I didn’t do!” Vernon replied.

“Anything else you would like to offer to the court?” Madam Bones asked.

“Nothing. That’s all I should have to say to be set free.” Vernon replied.

“Very well. Dumbledore, would you care to provide your evidence?” Madam Bones asked.

“Very well.” Dumbledore gave a speech about what he had seen at Number 4 Privet Drive. He presented the things he found in the cupboard under the stairs and showed everyone Snape’s memories of Harry’s memories using a special Pensieve that projected the memories on a screen.

Through the whole thing, Remus had his arm wrapped around Harry’s shoulders. It almost seemed as if he was trying to shield Harry from Vernon’s line of sight. He was also trying to make sure Harry felt safe. Snape wasn’t being as affectionate or protective, because of the very delicate nature of his work for the Order, however he was holding Harry’s hand tightly. Nobody could see this, but it felt reassuring to both Snape and Harry. Snape didn’t let go for the whole presentation of evidence.

After Dumbledore finished presenting his evidence, Madam Bones and a few other Ministry officials deliberated about the verdict and the punishment for Vernon if he was convicted. After around fifteen minutes, Madam Bones turned back around and faced the room. The only people in there were Harry, Dumbledore, Remus, Snape, Sirius, McGonagall, the two Weasleys, Vernon, Petunia, and the few jury members, however she announced the verdict as if hundreds of people were in the room.

“The jury has reached a verdict. Vernon Oliver Dursley, on the charges of child abuse and the molestation of an underaged wizard, Harry James Potter, you have been found guilty. You will be sentenced to 25 years in the wizard prison Azkaban. Your son will be left in the care of your wife, however they will both be required to take mandatory classes to make up for allowing this to go on for as long as it did.” She banged her gavel on the podium. “Court is adjourned. Officers, please escort the prisoner to the dementors, who will proceed to take him to Azkaban. Will you,” she pointed at the officer that had escorted Petunia “please escort her back to her home in Surrey?”

“Of course, Madam Bones.”

Petunia was ghostly pale and seemed at a loss for words. It seemed she was in a daze and couldn’t understand what was happening. She silently stood and followed the officer out of the courtroom.

“NOOO! YOU CAN’T CONVICT ME, THE BOY IS LYING! I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” Vernon yelled.

 _“SILENCIO!”_ Dumbledore whipped out his wand and silenced Vernon. It seemed as if he had been wanting to do that the whole day. The officers escorted Vernon out of the courtroom, but not without a fight. Yet again, Vernon was struggling, kicking, and punching the whole way out.

Remus squeezed Harry to his side for a moment before standing and making his way over to Sirius. Snape squeezed Harry’s hand, then let go and rubbed his shoulder with a sigh. He then stood and gave Harry some space.

It was finally over. Finally, Harry didn’t have to be fearful for the summer break, fearful of what would happen next. He wouldn’t have to worry about the possibility of his uncle killing him one day anymore. He was thrilled, but he was also worn down and tired. He did not like all of his secrets being advertised to everyone.

Harry sighed and stood up, making his way over to Dumbledore, who was shuffling some papers on the table in front of the bench.

“Professor?” Harry muttered.

“Yes, Harry?” Dumbledore replied.

“Thank you for doing this for me. Nobody has ever cared enough to question my family about my accusations, let alone bring my uncle to trial and convict him. It means a lot, sir.” Harry scratched the back of his neck as he said this.

“You’re very welcome, Harry. I would have done something sooner if I would have known. I’m sorry I kept sending you back to that house. I should have known something was up when you kept asking me if you could say at Hogwarts over the summer holidays. Forgive me?” Dumbledore asked.

“Of course, Professor. You didn’t know, I don’t blame you. Thank you for doing something about it once you found out.” Harry smiled.

Dumbledore clapped Harry on the shoulder and turned back to his papers. Harry made his way over to his escorts.

“Thank you all for coming with me, it means a lot. I could have never done this without you guys. You all mean a lot to me, I want to make sure you know that. Yes, even you Professor Snape.” Harry went around and hugged everybody there. He started with the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley hugged him so hard he thought he was going to suffocate, but he didn’t mind. He knew what she had been going through since she found out. He then made his way over to Mr. Weasley. He was intending to shake his hand, since he wasn’t sure if he would want a hug, but he didn’t even have a chance to raise his hand before Mr. Weasley had him engulfed in his arms.

“If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to owl me, Harry. You’re just as much a part of my family as everyone else, let me know if you need anything.” Mr. Weasley whispered in his ear.

“I will, Mr. Weasley.” Harry whispered back. Mr. Weasley pulled back and smiled at Harry before making his way over to his wife.

Next, Harry went over to McGonagall. “Ma’am, I’m sorry for worrying you. I worked extra hard to make sure you didn’t notice, please don’t feel like you failed me.” Harry whispered. McGonagall smiled at him and pulled him into a warm hug. Harry smiled and held on for a minute before pulling back.

“I’ll try not to feel that way, Harry, thank you.” She whispered. After patting Harry on the shoulder, she made her way over to talk to Dumbledore.

Harry then made his way over to Sirius. “Sirius, I know you’re a bit hurt that I didn’t pick you to sit on the bench with me, and I’m sorry. It’s just that Professor Snape was the first to find out, and he’s been there for me ever since, so I wanted him to be there with me. And Remus has been owling me and talking to me about his problems to try and help me open up about mine, so I wanted him to be there too. I’m sorry, truly.” Harry started off in a frenzy.

“It’s all right, Harry, I’m not mad, though thank you for explaining. I’m just glad you’re okay. Anyway, if I would have been up there I would have probably jinxed your so-called uncle until he was the pig he looks like. I love you, kid.” Sirius replied, ruffling Harry’s hair.

“I love you too, Sirius.” Harry stepped forward and hugged Sirius very tightly, which was returned with the same amount of strength. Sirius then pulled back and smiled at Harry. After, he clapped Harry on the shoulder and made his way over to the Weasleys.

Next, Harry went to talk to Remus. “Remus, thank you for everything you’ve done. You have no idea how much it means to me that you have been owling me and that you sat on the bench with me. Thank you so much.” Harry launched himself forward into Remus’s arms and hugged him tighter than he had anyone else. Remus returned that hug with just as much force. “I love you, Remus.” Harry whispered.

“I love you too Harry.” Remus replied. He then pulled back and patted Harry on the shoulder. With a smile, he made his way over to the Weasleys and Sirius.

The only person left was Snape.

“Listen Harry…” Snape started. “Um…when I was at your house, or old house, anyway, I kind of told your uncle that you would be coming to live with me, and they would never be able to lay a hand on you again. It was a spur of the moment thing, but I thought I may offer that to you. I know I’ve been a real jerk to you in the past, but I do truly care about you, and I would be honored if you came to live with me over the summer holidays. That is, if you want to.” Snape asked. He seemed almost nervous for Harry’s response.

Harry thought it over for a moment. “That would be wonderful, Professor. I will gladly accept your offer, as long as I can still visit the Weasleys, Remus, and Sirius once in a while.” Harry replied.

Snape smiled. “Deal.” He pulled Harry forward and engulfed him in a hug that Harry returned eagerly. As he laid his head against Snape’s chest and hugged him, Harry thought about everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
